throw_some_lawl_back_at_emfandomcom-20200214-history
Only Disturbing Effect in Most Haunted
Profile Profile Only Disturbing Effect in Most Haunted (shortly ODEMH) or Mains Hall Ghost is an anomaly caught in camera of british TV show Most Haunted, which took place in Mains Hall, Blackpool. It was considered to be one of the biggest finds Most Haunted had gotten at that point, although the skeptic Cianan O'Keeffe considered it to be just cobwebs. Role in TSLBAE ODEMH was summoned by Kevin Sullivan to become a member of Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em roster and quickly became his resident ally, as he was often seen in same segments as Sullivan. He would also later become friends with Melies Moon as well and with Sullivan the trio would play a role in the plan of destroying Hulk Hogan. |-|Moveset Entrance Haunting ODEMH comes out of a TV and haunts the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Window Anomaly ODEHM casts a window that, when hit, sucks the damage of the move. It can take the damage of more than one move (up to 100%) then, when given a command, release the stored amount in a short-range blow. The window doesn't take damage from special attacks, but it can still block them all besides side specials. At low damage absorbed, it can save ODEMH from a fall. Side B - Temperature Heist ODEMH fires an anomaly with unpredicatble patterns that has two separate effects. The first one is Hot Blast, which harms opponents when hit and makes them all slippery. The other one is Cold Blast, which freezes opponents for a few rather than do harm. The anomaly also makes traps and items float, but it doesn't really change their effect in any way, shape, or form. Up B - Vanishing Mystery ODEMH becomes a speck of ghost light, technically vanishing and making it hard to see. If ODEHM passes through another player as a ghost light, the opponent, the opponent is harmed. If ODEHM turns into a gohst light as ODEHM falls, it automatically saves ODEHM, regardless of damage. This can be broken by moves like Hogan's leg drops and ground pounds. Down B - Door Anomaly ODEHM casts a door, which is mroe of a setup trap unlike Window Anomaly. If opponents walk into the door, they get bumped away. If ODEHM hits an opponent into it, they're stuck, allowing for ODEHM to suck up health from them. The door also functions against ODEHM if one slams it on the anomaly, making it "give out" healing energy. The door fades away after 8 seconds, ending the vampire act automatically. Wait 40 seconds to cast another door. Final Smash - Lights Out? ODEHM makes the lights go out and swoops across the pitch-black screen, causing two opponents to blow up and one to be knocked down. KOSFX KOSFX: *bell toll* Taunts Up: *spins around in the shape of a clover* Sd: *reads "Cero Miedo"* Dn: *makes a face and lets out muffled laugh* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *heads back into the TV* 2. Ciaran O'Keeffe: "My first reaction was that it could be cobwebs." *screams after ODEMH passes through* 3. Yvette Fielding: "Until next time, sleep tight." Failure/Clap: Staticy mess Standard Attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Attacks with the tip of its top. * Dash attack - Turns into a spider and moves forward * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Warwick Hall Priest appears in front of ODEMH and attacks the opponent * Up smash - Turns into a cannon and launches a puff of smoke at the opponent. * Down smash - An image of David Wells appears and slowly moves forward in a short distance from ODEMH, dealing damage to the opponent who touches it. Category:2016 Movesets Category:Movesets Category:Most Haunted Universe Category:Found Footage Creatures Category:Evil Alignment Category:Characters With Unconfirmed Rivals